Love sees no boundries
by yourlatestobsessionx
Summary: Marissa is the new girl at Degrassi and has gotten pretty friendly with Adam,but what happens when she meets Adams older step brother,Drew?  Adam/OC/Drew love triangle
1. Chapter 1

_BEEEP, BEEEEEP_

I groaned as I set off my alarm and scurried into my bathroom to do my morning routine, but let me introduce myself first, my name is Marissa,I have long brown hair with pink and blonde streaks, around 5'4 with brown eyes, I am bisexual_, _and the newest 10th grader in the infamous Degrassi high.

I put on my favorite skinny ripped jeans, my Ramones t-shirt, and my all black nike air-forces. I made it downstairs and started to make myself some breakfast, see you would think i would have parents to do that for me right? well your wrong, about 3 years ago after I came out to my parents, they kicked me out, so i got a job and thanks to the government i got some housing, and I've been alone ever since, I like the fact I don't have to rely on someone anymore, but It does get lonely after awhile, that's why Im going back to public school, I did have a private tutor, but it was too much for me.

After i scarfed down my scrambled eggs and my burnt toast, I got into my car and drove to Degrassi.

After about 10 minutes I arrived to what resembled a human zoo, _Its now or never i guess_, I took a deep breath and exited my car, grabbed my bookbag and made it through the double doors_, _I looked around to see students roaming around, just minding they're own business with they're own cliques,_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought, _I traveled through the traffic and went into the main office where the principle was waiting for me.

"Ah, Marissa is it?"

"Yes sir, thats me"

"Please, call me , so Marissa these are your classes" he said as he handed me a paper," And this young lady here is Clare Edwards, she will be your guide for today"

"Nice to meet you Clare" I said with a warm smile

"Nice to meet you too Marissa" she said returning the smile

**_RINNGGGGGGGGGGG_**

"Oh that is the 5 minute bell, wouldn't want you two to be late" said while scooting us out of the office.

"Well, he is a...strange character" I said while walking with Clare to our first class

"Yea, he is, but he means well" We both laughed as we made it into the english class.

I looked at Clare, "Maybe I should check in with the teacher first?" she nodded with agreement and I headed to the teachers desk, whose eyes we're glued to a pack of papers.

"Uhm excuse me Miss?" she jerked her head up and scanned me over.

"Lemme guess, Marissa?"

"Thats me"

"Your in that table with Clare, Eli and Adam" she said pointing to a table in the far back, there was Clare sitting on the right side of the table, and right next to her was a boy with short black hair and dressed in black from head to toe, and on the left side there was another boy, a little less intimidating, he had brown hair that was hid under a gray hat, a plaid shirt and baggy jeans, all in all he seemed pretty cute.

I walked to the table and sat in the only available seat, which was next to the brown hair boy.

"Whatsup? My name is Adam" he said while reaching out his hand

"Nice to meet you, my name is Marissa"

"Oh god Adam could you be more lame? Names Eli sweetheart" he said while giving me a salute.

"Shut up Eli, So uhm Marissa, tell us about yourself" Adam said while turning his attention back to me.

"Well uhm where should i start? I live alone, my parents kicked my out when i was 13, this is my first time being in school since then and I like music"

"Why did they kick you out?" Clare asked caringly

"Because I told them i like boys and girls and they didn't like it, so i was out" I said nonchalantly.

"So, your bi?" Adam asked with wide eyes

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, not at all, right guys?" Clare said, with both of the boys nodding

"Great, so I heard alot about this place, any person i should look out for?"

they all looked at each other "Bianca"

"Why is she so bad?"

Clare and Eli looked at Adam with a worried face.

"Its fine guys, she can know" Adam said reassuringly

"Know what? did she do something to you?" I asked curiously

"She outed Adam" Eli said quietly.

"Oh so your gay?" I said half-disappointed.

"Eh well not exactly, Im a ftm, female to male transgender, so technically im straight, I like girls."

"Well, Im in luck then" I said flirtatiously,_ girl, boy whatever, Adam was cute and seemed really sweet, so i figured why not? just go for it._

Adam gave a little smirk and looked at Eli and Clare who gave him the 'say something!' look

_"_Yea? well if thats the case, you, me the dot after school?"

_"_Yea, I'd like that"_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

After first period, the day manage to fly by, I had Clare, Eli and Adam in every class, so I was thankful i wasn't alone.

After sixth period was lunch So Eli, Clare, Adam and I made our way to the lunch room, I was surprised that i got along with these people so fast, and i was glad.

Adam and I we're flirting the whole day, he was really the cutest thing ever, he manage to hold my hand all the way to the lunch room until this curly headed girl walked up to him.

"Oh look, the tranny found another girl to hit on, how cute!"She said with an evil smirk on her face

"Uh Adam do you know her?" I asked him

"Yes he does, my name is Bianca and you are welcome from saving you from this...freak"

"Oh! So your that bitch i keep on hearing about! Listen sweetheart I don't need any saving but you might if you don't move in uh about 5 seconds?"

"Thats cute, the new girl has a slick mouth, well i can fix that in a second" by this time we gathered quite a big crowd she was getting ready to throw a punch when a random teacher broke it up, she got taken away by security, while i just got a quick lecture, by this time school was almost over so we all decided just to leave.

"I've never seen someone challenge Bianca like that before, im proud grasshopper" Eli said clapping.

"Well thank you, thank you" I said while curtsying.

"Well guys this was fun, but im not trying to stay at school for another minute, im going home" Clare said while beginning to walk down the street.

"Wait up Clare ill give you a ride!" Eli said while jumping into his hearse, which i found pretty cool by the way, and skidding out of the parking lot.

"So...Dot time?" I said while smiling

"Yea of course come on" Adam said while walking.

"Uh Adam?" I said while pointing to my car.

"Damn, your cute, funny AND you have a car? im in love" Adam said while jumping into the passenger seat.

"Ah, I have that effect on people, what can i say?" I give him a quick smirk and pulled out of the parking lot, and before we knew it we were in the dot ordering some coffees.

we were having a good conversation until a very cute boy interrupted us.

"Hey bro!" he took a good look at me "Whose your pretty friend?" he said while smiling.

"Hey Drew, this is my **DATE **Marissa, Marissa, this is my older brother Drew"

"Nice to meet you Drew" I said while flashing him a smile

"Nice to meet you too Marissa, well ill just leave you two love birds to be" he said while giving us one more smiling and walking away.

"Oh god" Adam said while holding his head with his hand.

"Whats wrong?"

"Your in love with him"

"Who?"

"Drew"

"Im so not!"

"Yes you are you smiled at him!"

"Adam I like you and only you relax!"

"...Really?"

"Wouldn've said it if i didnt mean it"

"I like you too Marissa"

"Good, now man up and drink your coffee!"

he laughed and took a sip of his coffee, after 30 minutes we decided to leave and I offered to give Adam a ride, to which he accepted.

As soon as we pulled up to his driveway, his mother was there getting some groceries from they're truck.

"Oh Adam is that a friend!" His mom said excitedly as she scurried up to my side of the car, I rolled down the window and introduced myself.

"Oh Marissa, you'll just have to join us for dinner!"

I turned to Adam "Is it ok if i join you for dinner?"

He smiled" Sure" we both got out of the car and received word that dinner was going to be done in 20 minutes, so we both decided to go to Adams room and chill awhile.

after a while of just talking, he got up and announced he had to go to the bathroom, so i sat there mindlessly flipping through channels when someone busted through the room.

"Ada- Oh hi sorry i didn't know you were there" Drew said in only a towel, a very little towel at that.

"Oh its ok uh-" I managed to spit out, did i mention he had a wonderful body?

"Like what you see?' he said while smiling.

"Thats for me to know and for you never to find out"

"Well just so you know, I like what i see" and with that he walked out leaving me in a daze. _NO MARISSA NO, BAD THOUGHTS! ADAM, LIKE ADAM!._

_"_H_e_y Marissa, dinner is ready" Adam said finally coming back into his room.

dinner was awkward,to say the least. Drew kept on staring at me, I would stare back, and then Adam would look at me and i would turn my attention onto a random thing like a fork.

After dinner i said goodbye to Adams parents and he walked me to my car.

"Thank you for the coffee, and the dinner" I said while fiddling with my car keys.

"Your welcome, thank you for dealing with my overbearing parents"

"Your parents are amazing, its awesome that they're accepting of your...situation"

"Yea I know i love them"

"So, im going to get going, ill see you tomorrow"

and all of the sudden he was kissing me, it was very tender, not rough or overbearing, I liked it.

we pulled away " Bye Marissa"

"Bye Adam"

I got into my car and looked up into a house window where drew was staring at me, he waved and i waved back.

_hes not going to make this easy, is he?_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling happy, why wouldn't I? I have new friends and a new love interest, life was good. Well minus the very good looking step brother that seems to take a liking to me, and that curly headed girl that seemed to have a vendetta against Adam and now me, but she won't break my stride, no one will.

I went into my bathroom and decided to get a little dolled up, I put up some light make-up and curled my brown, blonde and pink hair. I went into my closet and pulled out a purple leopard tank-top, black skinny jeans and my high-top converse.

I decided to skip breakfast and jumped into my car and arrived at Degrassi, I walked into the school and the scanning the halls for my new friends, I finally found them sitting on a benchb right next to a water fountain, Eli was fidgeting with his nails, Clare was looking attentively at them as well, and Adam was just staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey guys" I said as i took a seat on the empty space right next to Adam.

"Well you look ravishing today Marissa" Eli said while still messing with his nails.

"Well thank you Elijah I appreciate it" I said while blushing.

Adam leaned in to my ear and whispered " you look beautiful today"

to which i blushed even harder and mouthed a _thank you_.

"You guys are so cute it makes my insides want to throw up" I looked at Eli with a confused face.

"He means that as a compliment don't worry" Clare said reassuringly.

****

"Come on guys its english time"

We all scurried into the class room and took our assigned seats, the teacher reluctenly got up from her seat and stood in the front of the class, while a boy came into the class, _what is Drew doing here?_

"Class we have a new student joining our class, you might have seen him around, his name is Drew, now Drew feel free to sit wherever you please"

He nodded to the teacher, and guess where he decided to sit? if you guessed next to me, ding ding ding you are right!

" Hey guys" he said while flashing his now signature smile.

we all said our hello's and began working on the assignment that the teacher ordered us to do.

After awhile I noticed Drew getting a little touchy with me, to Adams dismay, I brushed it off and continued to work on my assignment, after awhile i guess Adam got sick of Drew touching me like he owned me so he pulled my seat closer to his and put his arm around my waist to which i smiled at and Drew gave a defeated look to.

After doing the same thing for about a few hours, it was time to go home once again, Eli and Clare had left already, said something about having to talk about something, im not sure, i wasn't really paying attention.

Adam and I were just sitting in my car in a comfortable silence until he decided to speak up

"I've never met a girl like you Marissa"

"I've never met a boy like you Adam"

"Well not alot of people have"

"Shut-up I didn't mean it like that"

"Well i wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Would yo-" but all of a sudden the two car doors burst open and the resident bullies Fitz and Owen pull and Adam out while Bianca pulled me out, Bianca pinned me my car and started swinging at me while Fitz and Owen pushed Adam to the floor and started kicking him.

What i tend not to tell people is that im a 3rd degree black belt, so i easily twist Biancas arm around causing her to groan in pain, kick her in the stomach a few times, push her to the floor and straddled her waist and started giving her big blows to the head.

Unfortunately Adam wasn't doing as well as i was, he was clutching his stomach in pain while the two dumbasses kept on kicking him, all of the sudden the whole football team cornered them and they ran away scared, and someone pulled me off of Bianca while she scurried off.

"You sure do have a mean right punch don't you" The voice thats been haunting me for two days now said.

"Well _Drew_ If you must know I am a third degree black-belt, so i can handle myself thank you very much"

"I've always wanted a girl that knows how to kick ass"

"Well thats great, but wheres Adam?"

"The rest of the football players took him to the clinic, he'll be fine"

"Great, I'll go see him then"

"Nope he said to go home, actually he said for me to go with you so you'll be safe"

"Bullshit"

"I swear, he doesn't want you to be vulnerable to those thugs again so he wants me to come for that extra man power"

" I can take care of myself, I don't need a knucklehead like you following me around trying to be my 'protector''

"Ok if you hear it from him would you believe me?"

I nodded, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker, i soon realized it was Adam when i heard his soft voice coming from the speaker.

"Hey Adam Its Drew, Marissa here doesn't believe me when you said that you wanted me to go home with her for her safety"

"Tell her I do"

"You tell her, your on speaker"

"Adam are you ok?" I said worriedly

"Yea, Im fine, just a few bumps and bruises, how are you?"

"Im fine"

"Good, now listen to me, I want Drew to be with you on your ride home, just in case, can you do that for me please?"

I bit my lip "Ok, sure"

"Thank you, Ill see you tomorrow"

"Ok Adam, Bye"

"Bye"

Drew slammed his phone shut "I guess your stuck with me"

"I guess so.."


	4. Chapter 4

We scurried into my car and I soon drove off the Degrassi parking lot.

"Nice car you have here" Drew said while scanning the interior of my mustang,_ what? It was a present from my grandma_.

"Thanks, my grand-parents are really generous"

" So, sucks that your parents kicked you out"

"Who told you that?"

"Adam, who else? your all he's been blabbing about the past two days"

"Aw really? thats sweet" I said blushing

"Yea, totally" he said sarcastically and adding gagging noises at the end.

" I don't understand what the deal is with me and your brother"

"Its nothing against Adam, Its just you deserve a man, not a boy"

I chuckled "And Im assuming your this 'man' right?"

"Uh duh"

"I'm going to run and tell your girlfriend that your saying all this shit to me, whats her name? Callie?"

he laughed "Allie, her name is Allie, and go ahead, I'll tell Adam that you keep on flirting with me"

I gasped "_Me _flirting with _you? _you've taken too many bumps in the head from football because as I recall, _you _keep flirting with _me_!"

"Really? what did you call yesterday night?"

"What? we just talked for like 2 seconds"

"And you were practically drooling over me"

"Oh get the fuck over yourself Drew, your not that big of a deal"

"You are so bluffing"

"Am not"

"Really? what would happen if i did this" he all of a sudden got within 3 inches of my face, I was trying my hardest to contain myself.

"Drew?"

"Yes?" he answered still face to face with me.

"Im home, you can leave now" I said smiling and getting out of my car.

he slowly came out and started pointing at his throat "Im thirsty, spare some water?"

_God this boy is persistant_ "Ugh...sure come on"

he smiled at me and followed me up the stairs to my house, I opened the door for him and he slid past me alittle too close for comfort, after he walked in I slammed the door and Drew sat on my couch.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I said as i put my bag down.

"Nope, I just wanted to come in" He smiled at me once again _that sneaky bastard_ he patted the couch "Come sit next to me"

I sighed and reluctantly sat next to him, I Guess he could tell that i was a little tense around him because he barked at me to relax, which i tried to do.

"See, you can't even relax around me, I don't blame you though, I have that effect on alot of girls"

"Fuck you Drew" I snarled at him

"That can be arranged" he pushed me down on the couch and straddled me and was leaning in, and to my surprise I didn't fight it, but then he got a call, he got off of me and reached for his phone.

"Shit, hello? hi Allie, yea i can be at The Dot, ok ill see you there babe, bye"

I laid on the couch half disappointed and half relieved, what if he had kissed me? Adam would never talk to me again, and thats not something i was willing to risk, even if I did know him for only two days, but on the other hand, Drew is just so dominating, what girl doesn't like a guy that takes charge? shit day 2 and im already deep in shit.

"I have to go" Drew said while picking up his bag, I got up and opened the door for him.

"Mention anything that happened today to somebody, and there will be dire consequences, clear?"

He once again smiled "Crystal" and kissed me on the cheek, which my whole face red, and made his way to his clueless girlfriend.

As soon as drew left, my phone started vibrating indicating that i had a unread text

_You+me= The Dot?_

_-Adam_

I smiled and texted back accepting the offer, I jumped back into the car i was in 10 minutes before, and not even 5 minutes later I was at The Dot.

I walked into the coffee shop and saw Adam waving at me, I was walking to him, but in the corner of my eye i saw Drew and Allie, they were cuddled in the corner of the shop, Drew and I made eye contact and grabbed Allie and started viciously making out with her, _Poor girl, if she only knew that was all just to try and make me jealous, to bad its not working._

I gave Adam a quick hug and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked staring at him attently

"Ok I guess, just have a huge ass headache, I heard you whupped Bianca's ass though"

"Yea I guess you can say that, but it doesn't matter, just as long as your ok"

"Its cute how much you care"

"Its my nature, I can't help myself"

"So, earlier.. remember when i wanted to ask you something"

"mhm' I said while taking another sip of my coffee.

"Well, I know we just met and everything, but I've never been so sure of someone in my life, so will you be my girl?"

I choked on my coffee while blushing violently which caused a commotion because now everyone was staring at us, Including Drew.

"Of course I will" he pulled me in a bear hug and right in my vision was Drew giving me the death stare.

_oh boy.._


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh! guys I am so sorry! i totally forgot about this story, stupid me! Well i finally wrote something, im not a big fan of it but in order to get to the point i want to get to, this had to happen lol, well here we go.

* * *

It was 4 months since that day at the dot, and things have been amazing, Adam and I are still together, and I think he's ready to take the next level, I don't want to pressure him to much considering the fact that he's still a virgin and I'm not but I think he's starting to trust me.

Drew has left me alone too, plus he dumped that Allie chick for Bianca, the girl I've beaten the shit out of, but since they started dating we've mended our broken ties, for now.

It was the end of the day when Adam scurried up to me and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Hey baby"

"Hey Adam, whats up?"

"Do you maybe want to come over? You, me alone.."

"No parents?"

"Nope out for the week, some weird spiritual retreat"

"Hm if thats the case, count me in"

He opened the door of my car for me "Then let us go m'lady, "

I giggled and entered the car and he jumped in the passenger side.

After a short drive we arrived at his house, he opened the door for me once again and grabbed my hand and led me to his room and quickly shut the door.

I put my bag down and sat on the bed, he planted himself right next to me and kissed me lightly on the lips, before he could fully back away I grabbed him and kissed him deeply, to which he responded to, after a while the intial innocent kiss became anything but, with tongues going down throats and hands feeling in places that would make mothers cry, after awhile I started playing with his belt buckle hoping he'd get the point. He suddenly stopped and backed away.

"Marissa, the reason I asked you here is that I need to tell you something"

"Um, ok go for it" _please say your ready, please say your ready._

"I love you"

"..Uh what?" _shit that wasn't what I had in mind._

"Im in love with you Marissa"

"..Oh"

"…Did you really say oh?"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"Oh hm I don't know gee, I love you too maybe!"

"Please don't yell at me Adam"

"What do you expect me to do? I just spilt my heart out to you and you couldn't give a shit!"

"Of course I do I just-"

"You just wanted to get in my pants, figures. I should've known you never loved me"

"Adam please, let me talk-"

"Leave, get out now"

He pointed to the door and stared at the floor; I rushed to get my bag and walked out his room, I walked down the hallway and walked passed Drew opened door where he was sitting fiddling around with a guitar when he acknowledged me, he gave me one of those signature smiles to which I returned.

I made my way down the steps and into my car and drove home, I was in deep deep shit, I mean I loved Adam but I wasn't in love with him, but that didn't mean I didn't care about him!

When I got into my house I made myself something quick to eat and went to bed, sleep would make me feel better right now.

I woke up dreading the day that was ahead of me, but gotta grab the bull by its horns, right?

I did my morning routine and made my way to degrassi, which was hell in my eyes at the moment.

And as you know it the first person I see sitting on the steps is Adam, he probably wants to inflict some public embarrassment on me now.

"I'm sorry" _well I wasn't expecting that…_

"What, why?"

"I should've never snapped on you like that, I know if you ever feel that way about me you'll tell me on your own time, and I shouldn't have tried to push it out of you"

"Well, it's understandable why you acted that way, that wasn't one of my smarter moments."

"Its in the past ok?"

"Yea, totally" I said while a smile creeped on my face.

"Listen Drew is having a party tonight, you should come over and after everyone leaves we can finally do what you've been wanting to do..?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything with me unless you are absolutely sure"

"Im absolutely sure baby, you would be the only one I would want to give it up too"

"So today party, what time? And attire?"

"7 and casual, your going to be taking it off so I really don't see the point"

"Oh yes let me show up naked to your brothers party, that'd send the right message to him"

"…Your right, come fully clothed please"

"Don't worry I plan too"


End file.
